A typical router performs two functions: a routing function and forwarding function. The routing function includes exchanging routing messages (e.g., route advertisements) with other network devices to generate a forwarding information base (FIB). The forwarding function includes forwarding packets toward their destinations in accordance with forwarding entries in the FIB.